


My Diary

by OcelatteWorld



Category: reality - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcelatteWorld/pseuds/OcelatteWorld





	My Diary

Today started like any other Saturdays of the month of September: A two-hour session with my Chinese student, Tom, An hour or two of League of legends and a well-deserved take-out meal to congratulate myself for surviving yet another tiresome week.

Tomorrow’s going to be the October 1st, which means semester’s break is fast approaching; only a week left and Finals then school’s over. However, tuition’s nowhere near from being fully paid and I am struggling to keep up with the rent and the electricity bill. 

But that’s not what I’m here for, although that’s an issue I need to address in the future. Anyway, I met someone tonight, one of Denia’s best-friends, who I’ve only heard stories about in the past but never actually met him until today.

I don’t know how to put these into words. I want to say that I really like him, given that we just met for like a few minutes, had a quick conversation and then just took off like Cinderella by midnight, but then again so is every hot person I meet. 

I like him, I genuinely do but I really should stop falling for people that are either non-existent, across the globe or way way out of their league. 

His name is Denver, which I guess is french for something. Not too tall, almost fit, great eyes with a local native accent.But to be fair, I haven’t heard him speak a little bit of English to make the right call for labeling him that so that’s solely based on him, responding to my questions in the local dialect. 

Alot happened that night but everything was short-lived; Denia had to leave in hurry and it basically went downhill from there. I had fun but I wish Denia was there to see most of it.


End file.
